Alvin y las ardillas: EL inicio de una gran aventura
by Simon Seville Chipmunk
Summary: Alvin, Simón y Teodoro viven en un bosque, desesperados por cambiar sus vidas, se meten a muchos problemas por realizar su mayor sueño. ¡Acompaña a los tres hermanos a intentar realizar su sueño, ser estrellas de rock!
1. Chapter 1: ¡Ya no seguir así! (Piloto)

**Alvin y las ardillas: Conociéndose**

**(Temporada 1)**

Hola amigos, bienvenidos a mi primer episodio de la primera temporada de Alvin y las ardillas. Ok, ahora vamos a suponer que las ardillas no son ardillas, son humanos, personas reales, me basaré de la historia original, pero con algunos cambios. ¡Espero les guste!

**Episodio 1**

En el bosque, en una casita descuidada, mal pintada y prácticamente abandonada, vivían tres hermanos; Alvin, era el hermano de cabello castaño claro, ojos color oro, su color favorito era el rojo, vestía una camisa de su color favorito, tenía 12 años; Simón, era el hermano mayor de los tres, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules, su color favorito era el azul, vestía una camisa color azul y unos jeans azules, tenía 13 años y era el que mejor figura tenía; y Teodoro, el menor del trío, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro (un poco más claro que el de Alvin), vestía una camisa verde y unos jeans azules, tenía 11 años, era el más gordito.

-¿Alvin, trajiste algo de comer?- dijo Simón

-¡Qué te parece, estas nueces!-dijo Alvin

-¡Alvin, llevamos comiendo nueces varios días!-dijo Simón

-¡Oye, no me presiones!, ¿acaso crees que conseguir alimento en medio de este bosque abandonado es divertido?-dijo el de camisa roja

-¡Oye, solo te pido que trabajes un poco más duro y consigas algo decente!-dijo su hermano mayor

-¡Oye, desde que mamá nos abandonó, tenemos que arreglárnosla para sobrevivir en medio de este tonto bosque!-dijo Alvin

-¡Oye, a mamá no la metas en esto, no sabes donde está, ni sabes cuales fueron sus motivos para irse!-dijo Simón

-¡Chicos basta!-dijo Teodoro

-¡Aaaahhhh!, está bien Teo-dijeron ambos a su hermano menor, pidiéndole disculpas por su discusión.

-¡Pero, lo que digo, es que estoy tan cansado de vivir en esta choza, de luchar contra la naturaleza y los animales!-dijo Alvin

-¡Lo sé, brother!, yo también lo estoy, pero ¿qué quieres que hagamos?-dijo Simón

-¡Pienso, que debemos hacer un cambio de vida!-dijo el niño vestido de rojo.

Sus hermanos le dieron una mirada sospechosa a su hermano, como si fuera a tramar algo.

-¿Qué es lo quieres decir?-dijo su hermano mayor

-Digo, que nos merecemos una mejor vida, digo, hace unos años, íbamos a la escuela, nuestra madre nos cuidaba, teníamos una casa decente y sobre todo teníamos dinero, no lo suficiente, pero lo necesario para cubrir nuestros gastos y gustos. ¿nunca han querido retomar sus vidas anteriores?-dijo Alvin

-Yo siempre quise, tener a alguien que me prepare una rica cena todos los días hasta reventar, como lo hacía mamá-dijo Teodoro, tratando de no llorar al recordar a su mamá.

-Yo siempre quise ser un científico, ser recordado por todo el mundo-dijo Simón

-Yo siempre quise ser un atleta famoso, ser un jugador de Futbol Americano-dijo Alvin, continuando dijo-¡pero lo que más quise ser!

-En esta vida-dijo Simón, continuando la frase

-Es-dijo Teodoro, continuando la frase

-Una estrella de rock- dijeron los tres al unísono

-¡Entonces, que me dicen, quieren hacer sus sueños realidad!-dijo Alvin emocionado. Sus dos hermanos le dieron una mirada pensativa, hasta que Simón rompió el silencio

-¿Exactamente, qué es lo que tienes en mente?-

Fin del primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sigan esperando el próximo episodio, dejen sus reviews y díganle a sus amigos que vean mis historias, procuraré subir otro capítulo muy pronto. ¡Se les quiere, Paz!


	2. Chapter 2: El plan de Alvin

**Capítulo 2**

Los dos hermanos, no sabían que era lo que su hermano quería, ya que su hermano era un experto para hacer travesuras.

-Bueno, creo que podemos pedir asilo en algún lugar - dijo Alvin

-¿Alvin, estás seguro, de lo que dices? – dijo Simón

-Bueno, alguien tiene que aceptarnos – dijo Alvin

-¡Tú que sabes si alguien va a aceptarnos! – dijo Simón

-Escucha, sé lo que hago ¡no quiero quedarme a vivir aquí el resto de mi vida!

-Lo sé, pero – Simón no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por su hermano menor

-¡Vamos Simón, será divertido! – dijo Teodoro

-Pero, yo, no creo que debamos – dijo Simón

-Vamos, te lo pide Teodoro, es más, mira su rostro ahora! – dijo Alvin

Simón volteó la mirada y vio que su hermano menor puso la famosa _carita de perro_, entonces no lo quedó mas que aceptar.

-Está bien, pero sigo pensando que no es una buena idea – dijo Simón

Los dos hermanos saltaron de alegría al escuchar la afirmación de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y bien, cuál es tu plan? – dijo Simón

-Bueno, primero pienso que debemos vender todas nuestras cosas a alguien – dijo Alvin

¿Todas nuestras cosas? – dijo Simón, Simón le dio una cara de preocupación a Teodoro.

-¡Fue lo que dije, todas! Pienso que por lo poco que tenemos nos darán al menos 150 dólares.

-¿Alvin, enserio crees que nos den toda esa cantidad? – dijo Teodoro

-¡Tan seguro, que si me equivoco, dejo de llamarme Alvin! – dijo Alvin

Bien, entonces supongo que tenemos que empezar ahora. – dijo Simón

¡Seguro! – dijo Alvin. De repente comenzó a nublarse el cielo, dejando caer un rayo a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban.

¿Empezamos mañana? – dijo Simón

¡Creo que sí! – dijo Alvin

Al día siguiente, los tres hermanos llevaron todas sus cosas fuera del bosque donde vivían, fueron a un pequeño pueblo donde pasaba mucha gente a quien venderle sus cosas.

Luego de muchos desprecios entre la gente, muchos regateos, y muchas compras de las cosas que tenían los tres hermanos, vendieron todo y juntaron 125 dólares.

-Bueno, señor no tengo nombre por hacer una apuesta, no juntamos los 150 dólares que queríamos, pero al menos es una buena cantidad de dinero. – dijo Simón

-Lo sé, ¿no es fabuloso? – dijo Alvin

-Bueno, ¿ahora que sigue? – dijo Teodoro

-Bueno, ahora lo que necesitamos es un poco de ropa, pagar hoteles lujosos – Alvin no pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

-¡Oye espera!, no puedes gastarte el dinero de una vez, primero compremos algo de comer, compremos ropa de segunda mano, y luego pedimos asilo, ¿no crees? – dijo Simón

-¡Ahhgggg! Detesto cuando tienes la razón – dijo Alvin

Los tres hermanos fueron a comprar comida a un minisúper que había en el pueblo. Compraron todo lo necesario para sobrevivir al menos dos días, sin embargo, solo contaban con 100 dólares.

-¿Queeeeé? Pero recién acabamos de tener 125 dólares esta mañana – dijo Alvin

-Bueno, creo que no debiste gastarlo en ese smoking que traes puesto - dijo Simón

Alvin vio el smoking que llevaba puesto y le dijo a su hermano mayor

-¡Oye, con el smoking no te metas! Además costó 10 dólares – dijo Alvin

-¡Sí y nos dejaste 10 dólares para comida!- dijo Simón

Teodoro queriendo cambiar el tema preguntó

-¿Y dónde dormiremos?- dijo Teodoro

Los tres hermanos quedaron pensativos, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

**Espero les haya gustado mi nuevo capítulo, estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos más pronto posible. ¡Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3: El asalto

**Episodio 3**

Los tres hermanos se quedaron pensativos, hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

Cuatro personas de mala apariencia aparecieron frente a ellos, dos de ellos con un arma de fuego apuntándoles a los tres, uno de ellos con un cuchillo y el otro estaba desarmado detrás de sus compañeros vigilando que no viniera la policía.

-¡Danos los cien dólares que tienes en el bolsillo!- dijo uno de los ladrones

-¡Yo, no, yo no tengo nada!- dijo mintiendo y a la vez un poco nervioso

-¡Vamos, sabemos que tienes los cien dólares en el bolsillo!- volvió a recalcar el ladrón

¡Alvin, creo que nos estaban vigilando!- Simón le dijo susurrando a su hermano menor

¡Anda, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!- dijo otro ladrón

¡Sí, a nosotros no nos importa matar a alguien a cambio de dinero, y menos a unos niños como ustedes!-dijo Alvin

Simón, ¡tengo miedo!- le dijo Teodoro a su hermano mayor. Simón abrazó a Teodoro para consolarlo y darle apoyo en ese momento. Nadie se animaba a hablar, nadie decía nada, hasta que Simón finalmente rompió el silencio:

-¡Alvin, ya entrégale los cien dólares!- dijo Simón tratando de salir del lío en el que se habían metido.

-¡Nunca!-fue lo único que dijo Alvin y salió corriendo por varios callejones, sus hermanos lo siguieron, ya que sabían que no podían dejarlo solo.

-¡Vámonos Teodoro!- dijo Simón jalándolo de su mano

Los tres hermanos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, corrieron aproximadamente cinco minutos, hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro, donde creían haberlos perdido.

-¡Yo creo que los perdimos!- dijo Alvin

¡O tal vez no!- dijo una voz, esa voz que acababan de escuchar. Era uno de los ladrones. Luego sus compañeros los rodearon completamente, no dejándoles salida. Finalmente el ladrón rompió el silencio y dijo:

-¡A ellos! – dijo el ladrón

Sus compañeros hicieron caso a la orden que su compañero les dio. Los tomaron por la espalda lanzándoles muchos golpes en la espalda, el estómago y un poco en la cara, al parecer no los querían asesinar con sus armas. Alvin abrazaba a sus hermanos, Teodoro abrazaba a Simón y Simón trataba de proteger a su hermano.

Luego de unos segundos, los ladrones los dejaron de golpear y les registraron los bolsillos para sacar el dinero que tenían en sus bolsillos. Finalmente sacaron todas sus pertenencias, dejándoles solo la ropa hasta que los ladrones se fueron.

Pasaron 10 minutos, hasta que Alvin, finalmente despertó y miró a sus hermanos. Casi no podía recordar nada, solo recordaba que estaban discutiendo con sus hermanos y que los habían asaltado, pero no recordaba la escena ni el rostro de los hombres que habían abusado de ellos, solo podía recordar eso.

Alvin finalmente se miró, y se fijó que solo tenía unos raspones en el cuerpo y un moretón en la espalda. Miró a Simón y vio que este tenía una cortada en el pecho y unos moretones en la espalda. Por último vio a Teodoro, vio que este estaba casi intacto, solo tenía unos cuantos raspones debido a la protección que Simón le dio a su hermano.

Alvin dijo a sí mismo:

-¡Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo le hubiera entregado el dinero!-dijo para sí mismo llorando en silencio.

Alvin no pensó en nada más que todo era su culpa y que tenía que recompensar a sus hermanos por lo ocurrido. Se quitó el saco rasgado de su smoking y lo puso encima de sus dos hermanos, para que pudieran utilizarlo como manta.

Alvin se sentó al lado de ellos y sin nada más que poder hacer, se durmió.

**¡Ah pobre los tres hermanos, pero algún día pagarán estos criminales su castigo! Lamento no haber podido actualizar la historia tan seguido, pero es que estaba en el último bimestre en mi colegio y todo se vuelve más difícil, ya que tenía que estudiar. ¡Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podré terminar la historia y comenzar la otra temporada, pero aún falta mucho para eso! Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
